New Mesa
'Country Description' New Mesa was a nation founded by Coolnut10 On August 31st of 2019. The nation was founded as a secure location for the New Mesa Project. New Mesa's Government is best described as a Totalitarian Regime. All decisions are made by the country's Divine supreme leader Coolnut10. New mesa was focused on Inward growth, which is reflected in the Motto "Unity, Peace, & Prosperity Eternal." Although New Mesa was focused on inward growth, it maintained alliances with Goomlandia and the Grove Tribe. Furthermore, New Mesa would conduct trade with any nation and had partaken in trade agreements before. New Mesa's primary Export and only export was gold which it mines from its naturally rich Mesas. The nation was eventually disbanded as Coolnut10 left to from Tautona, an eventual province of HUM, and the land he had inhabited before was inherited by Ilyria. After Ilyria's eventual departure, the lands were split between the Grove Tribe and Yugoslavia, with the city of Grand Mesa falling onto the Yugoslav side. Government New Mesa's Government was centered around the Divine and Supreme Leader, Coolnut10, who was worshipped by all inhabitants as a living god. The Leader had Control over all aspects of the Political System, and all that was said by him was encoded into law. There were no elections. The Laws of New Mesa could sometimes be described as "Authoritative" and "strict". All crimes were judged by the Supreme leader, it was the will of his alone that decided what was legal and what was not when he wanted. There was no Private property in New Mesa, everything was owned by the state, which was owned by the Supreme leader. However, anyone could travel to New Mesa at any time without a permit. History New Mesa was Founded On August 31st, 2019. The New Mesa project was begun just hours after the nations' founding, and the City of Grand Mesa was Founded. New Mesa Allied Goomlandia on August 31st, 2019 New Mesa Joined the Mesa convention On September 8th, 2019 to formally mark the borders in the mesa along with Goomlandia, Bagelonia, Richard, and the Grove Tribe. New Mesa Allied the Grove Tribe on September 8th, 2019. Grand Mesa's foundations were completed, September 10th, 2019. New Mesa's early road system, farms, and building construction were completed in 2019. New Mesa was officially connected to the Nelt system on September 16th, 2019. New Mesa was officially connected to the roads of the server on September 19th, 2019 New Mesa disbanded in late autumn 2019, as coolnut10 founded Tautona and the City of Grand Mesa (also referred to as New Mesa) was eventually reinhabited by MiksaSerbia's Ilyria. The New Mesa Project The New Mesa Project was the name given to Coolnut10, the founder, sole member, and leader of the Country of New Mesa, of the goals and objectives of the founding of the country of New Mesa. The New Mesa Project sought to host a large group of Villagers and create a dynamic community, based on the Semi-Recently added 1.14 Villager mechanics. It was said that if the New Mesa Project were to ever be completed, New Mesa would abandon its autonomy and attempt to establish itself as a satellite or protectorate state of a nation. In the event of the New Mesa Projects' failure, New Mesa it would have been disbanded and abandoned Category:States Category:Eastern states